Have Things Gone Right or Wrong? Part 1
by Lila Caffee
Summary: A new elf arrives at the North Pole. Will she develop a relationship with Bernard? Is she more trouble than she's worth? How are the other elves going to react? Will Judy become jealous? Am I crazy? Yes to that question. BernardOC Curtis? Judy? No Flames!
1. Arrivals and Bernard

Have Things Gone Right or Wrong?

A/N: You know that 'The Santa Clause 1, 2, and 3 don't belong to me, so why do I need to write a disclaimer? If I must, I must. This is my first SC fanfic, so don't blame me. I already have a storyline, but I don't have any match-ups for Judy or Curtis. If you have any ideas, tell me.

I entered the small cheerful town. Most of it was empty except for a few elves that went for cocoa. I looked around through my maple-colored glasses. I didn't need them usually, but I wanted to see everything clearly. I walked up to a nearby cocoa stand and asked the nice girl in-charge.

She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue princess hat and a green dress with a red ribbon. She had very pointy ears, like all elves. She had a grin on her face as she served some cocoa to the last elf in line.

"E-excuse me. I'm new here and I don't know where to go. Can you help?" I asked.

"Sure. I'm Judy," she left her stand and started walking toward a huge building, "Who are you?"

"My name is Maddie," I said.

"Nice to meet you. This is Santa's Workshop. What you want to do is go towards the middle of the factory. It's a huge globe, you can't miss it. From there, just look for Santa," she explained.

"Thanks."

I opened one of the doors and waved back to Judy. She smiled and went back to work. I looked inside the huge factory. It was beautiful. The elves were all working in different places, working on something. I smiled at everything I saw.

I finally walked onto the small platform in the center. The globe was gold and was moving slowly. The elves working there wore all white with red or green stripes. The machines were spitting out lists with lots of names on them. I was so entranced in the machines I tripped on the stair.

I looked up and there was an elf glaring down at me. He had dark, curly hair and brown eyes. He wore a black beret with something like a medal on it. Around his neck was a gold necklace with beads coming off it.

I got up to get a full view of him. He was kinda tall and pretty lean. He was wearing a dark maroon shirt with gold patterns on it and brown pants with a gold pattern down the sides. He had a bunch of (what looked like) military medals on his shirt and carried a brown messenger bag with him. He was wearing brown shoes with no points on them. I realized he was kinda cute. His arms were crossed and he tapped his foot.

"What are you doing?" he said angrily.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," I shot back sarcastically, dusting myself off, "And I thought elves were supposed to be nice." He simply glared at me.

"Who are you?" said a voice coming from behind him.

A smaller, rounder elf stepped out from behind him. He had short, messy, brown hair and wore glasses. He wore a knitted white cap on his head and a red handkerchief around his neck. He had a striped shirt and a dark green sport coat. He had red and green striped pants with dark green suspenders and tan pointy shoes. He had a small shoulder bag with him too, except his was smaller.

"Who's the shadow?" I asked.

"My name is Curtis, and I suggest you treat me with more respect," he sounded like a teacher scolding a kid who just talked without being called on.

"Shut up, Curtis!" the taller one demanded.

"Make me!" Curtis shot back.

"Maybe I will!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Oh, you don't wanna see me angry Curtis."

"So this is your sweet side?" The taller one was just about to smash Curtis's head into the nearest snow bank, when a man only to be described as Santa Claus ran by.

"Santa! We have a situation!" The curly haired elf said with a lot of energy and a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"What is it, Bernard? Please tell me it's not another clause!" Santa said quickly, yet with concern. He pointed to me and Santa noticed me standing there.

"Oh, hello. You must be the new arrival-"

"You couldn't have told us, I don't know, SOONER!" Bernard said angrily.

"Bernard, chill," Santa said coolly. He looked at his watch and started to run. He stopped and backtracked and said, "Oh, by the way, you and Curtis are going to show...uh..."

"Maddie," I said quietly.

"Right, Maddie. You are going to show Maddie around the factory and the town," The two elves groaned. Santa stared annoyed at them, "It's either that, or you can teach the newbies how to clean reindeer stalls. Which one?"

"We're good," Curtis and Bernard said at the same time.

"Good," and with that, Santa walked away.

Good? Bad? Any advice? Any ideas or comments? Remember NO FLAMES! And no spam either. Otherwise please review! I would love it if someone was a bit picky with my work! I 3 anyone who reviews!


	2. Placement

A/N: Okay, okay, does anyone out there actually think that I own 'The Santa Clause' 1, 2 or 3

A/N: Okay, okay, does anyone out there actually think that I own 'The Santa Clause' 1, 2 or 3? If you do, you better do a brain and memory check. I hope this chapter is pretty good. The third chapter is in progress! I'm almost done actually. Please review! I'm trying to get some nice fame before I go pro. JK. Everything on my other stories is coming along nicely. If you are a fan, please review. I will get to work on it ASAP, but only if someone reviews!

The tour didn't take long, and before the morning was done, Curtis was interviewing me. You see, before anyone who lives outside the pole can get a job, Curtis interviews them so they can be placed in the right job. If you already live there, your family shows you what they do, and that's what your job is.

"Did you specialize in anything at college?" Curtis asked.

"Actually, I got basically straight B's except for two classes," I explained.

"Really?" Curtis said amazed, "Well, what did you get in those classes?"

"A+."

"Which classes?"

"Human Studies and Management. Speaking of which, my headmaster at the college told me to give this to Bernard," I pulled out a small envelope and held it out to Bernard.

"Wha?" said Bernard. He had been entranced in the beauty of the town Christmas tree. It looked magical in the afternoon sun.

"I think it's a recommendation letter,"I explained as his snatched the white letter from me.

"What!" He shouted. He read the letter. Here is what the letter said:

Dear Bernard,

You have scored yourself a catch. Maddie is a very social elf who can solve almost any problem. You'll never have to worry about being in 2 places at once with Maddie. In some ways, she reminds us of you. Everyone here at Elf-burg Academy loves her and will miss her terribly. Please take good care of her. She's an excellent Cook, Inventor, and quite imaginative. If you need any help at all, just call her. From what she has told us, she is working on a HUGE project that will make life easier at the Pole. Her powers are amazing, and I've never seen such passion for Magic. I hope she fits in there, and take it easy on her.

Maddie is also an extremely bright elf. You are very lucky to have struck her interest. She has always been interested in Santology. Regarding her placement in the factory, I am leaving it to your judgement. Maddie will amount to very much at the North Pole. She will excel at any task, and will soon be the head of a department or even head girl. I hope everything is great at the pole and the new Santa is better than others. Say hi to Curtis for me!

With all respects,

Headmaster Lillian Sprighton

Bernard read the last part of the letter aloud to us.

"Awesome!" I shouted.

"What are her grades?" Curtis asked.

"See for yourself," Bernard said handing over the letter.

"Major: Santology. Minor: Wood Elf. Subject Grades; Elf History: B, Math: B, Cooking: B, Elf Geography: B, Management: A, Human Studies: A, Languages: B, Music: A-, Drama: A, Technology: B-, Art: A, Nature Studies: B, Health/Gym: B-/C, Reading: B, Writing: A, English: B," Curtis read to himself, "Wow. That's pretty good. But, uh, what's with the C?"

"I hate gym! I love sports, but I like to do them when I want," I explained. I wanted to tell them that I love to dance and sing, but I wasn't about to embarrass myself more.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Bernard asked impatiently.

"I'll work..." I said thoughtfully, "Anywhere."

"Do we need any extras in any department?" Bernard asked, his face in his hands.

"Umm..." Curtis thought. He got out his notebook from his bag and read through some entries, "I can't find any."

"Well, then I guess we'll put aside your job for now. Why don't we show you to the apartments? I'll see where you can find a place," Bernard said.

"Okay. But first, I'm gonna get some cocoa."

I walked ahead to a building nearby and stopped at the counter. Bernard was about to follow, when Curtis stopped him.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you like her? You've been acting really strange since she's been nice to you," Curtis reasoned.

"No, she's just really nice. And even if I did, why would I tell you?" Bernard walked away, leaving a slightly confused Curtis in the middle of town square.

I have to thank my reviewer: yumiXjaganshi. Your comments are always appreciated! I would love it if everyone who read this would review. Please review! I really want to know what you think! I need some ideas. Any ideas you want to try out are fine. If you have drabbles or one-shots, let me know! Any good FF you've read on SC? I just want to know if A) You like my work and B) if you want to be on my friends section on my profile. Hope you like it.

P.S. Find out what apartment Maddie chooses! And does Bernard really like this girl? Does she shake up the North Pole like a snow globe? Find out how Maddie fits in at the NP.


	3. Apartments of Confession

A/N: I understand why some don't like writing the disclaimer

A/N: I understand why some don't like writing the disclaimer! I never understood this, but now I do! Is everyone liking the story? I hope so. If there is anything that needs fixing in any chapters, review and tell me. I might be continuing my OFIATL story, but I have writers block. I might just end up writing a new story about when Maddie and Scipio are kids. BTW, if you didn't notice, Maddie is the main character in most of my stories. That is because she's my fav character I've created. I might write a Nanny McPhee fic, just for fun. Hasta La Vista, Lila.

After I got my cocoa and got some background information about current events in the North Pole (from Bernard and Curtis, mostly fighting about ideas and opinions), we headed towards the apartments.

"You'll have to stay in my building," Bernard said looking at a list of free rooms, "Your choice." He handed me a list of rooms.

"Bernard, we gotta go. I don't think Santa thought we would take all morning to show her around," Curtis said.

After Bernard left, I picked apartment 1223. I climbed the wooden stairs, thinking about how I would decorate my apartment. I would probably paint the walls maroon, the ceiling dark green, the trim gold, and have my furnishings match. I started to think about what I would have in my apartment, when I got to the 2nd floor. It was the 12th building. I walked to the 3rd door. Before I walked into my new apartment, I noticed the sign on the oak door in the apartment across the hall. It said: ARCH ELF SUITE. I wondered who was arch elf, and what the suite looked like. Number 1224. Of Course. Christmas Eve.

I opened the oak door, and went inside. Everything was as I had imagined. There was a lush, green carpet engulfing the floor, dark, red paint covering on the walls with gold trim. One wall was covered in bookcases (except for a hole which was the fireplace), another had a beautiful balcony, snow white, looking over the town. Against one wall was a queen-size bed, two bedside tables, and a picture of Santa flying over New York City. The final wall of my bedroom had the door to the hallway, a berau, and the door to bathroom.

I threw my bag on the bed, and flopped on to the bed next to it. After a few moments of relaxation, I started to unpack. I took my most treasured possessions out first. There was a snow-globe, which I had received when I was little. I placed it on my bedside table. Then I pulled out my jewelry box. I opened my berau, and placed it on the top shelf. And my most treasured possession of all; my photo box. It had pictures of all my foster families, friends, places I've been and things I've done. Some of the pictures were from Elf-Burg Academy.

I made sure no one was watching, and closed the balcony doors. I pointed at a spot, and did a little magic. In moments, my luggage (which was still at town hall, By the way) was on my floor. I unpacked all of that and took a shower.

The water was cool and refreshing. It felt like heaven to me, because I hadn't showered in 5 days. Lets just say, it takes days to get here and there wasn't a shower on the plane. The problem wasn't the flight time, but security is as tight as Fort Knox, the Elf Bank. It was test after test after test! It took my a day to get through it all, and then no one would let us land. Apparently no one was at the controls whenever we checked in, so we couldn't get in. We landed about a mile away, and for a day, we just sat there. That meant 3 days total, so far. I got so impatient that I started to hike there myself. It took one day to find the North Pole. It was Christmas Eve. I waited until Santa landed, and jumped in his sleigh. I hid under the seat for a few hours, until nightfall. Then I prepared. I dropped my stuff under the steps at town hall, made myself presentable, and slept on one of the benches in my sleeping bag. I woke up at 5:30 (before anyone was up) and put away my sleeping bag. I hung out around the Town Hall for a while, then set out to get my job.

I didn't see Bernard again until after Lunch-time. I saw him wandering around the town square. I ran up to him.

"Hey Bernard!" I grinned.

"Oh, hey Maddie. How are you settling in?" he said with a half-hearted smile. Something was obviously on his mind.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit distressed," I said, trying to sound a little more proper.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that...too much is happening in my life, and I'm really stressed. Curtis is always getting in trouble, so I have to watch him. Santa has a kid, and he's pretty busy lately. Toys are going to plan, all my friends are in a good mood," he stopped walking for a moment and looked her in the eyes, "You seem content," he kept walking toward the kitchen, "And I should be happy. But I'm not. I can't figure out why I'm stressed and now I'm telling you all this," he said that last part quickly, but with concern, "I'm sorry for spilling all this on you. You're really easy to talk to, you know that?"

I smiled, "One of my many fine qualities," I said arrogantly, putting my hand to my chest. He laughed at my joke, rolling his eyes. "Bernard, I know your problem. You need relaxation," I pulled him over to a bench by the Ice-skatig rink and sat him down. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind. Imagine a beautiful forest, with light snow tickling the tops of the trees. Imagine the tree in front of you is decorated in silver ornaments and tinsel made of icicles. The star on top, shines as bright as the christmas star." I saw him relax. I didn't want to wake him from his dream, but he had to have dinner. "Now, open your eyes."

His eyelids drifted open, a relaxed smile on his face. "Thanks. I feel better," he said getting up. He offered his arm, his relaxed smile turned into his cute lop-sided grin. I rolled my eyes and took his arm.

--

After breakfast, I met up with Judy. We were going to hang out at her place. We climbed up to her apartment (which was in the 5 building, on the bottom floor, in the first room), and It was painted light blues and dark greens. The carpet was green, with a big blue spot in front of her bed. Her room was build like mine, except the picture was of a beautiful meadow, and there wasn't a balcony. She had a door that opened to the outside.

"Wow, if Bernard saw this..." I said sitting down on the bed.

"Huh?" Judy said questioningly.

"Oh, nothing," I said, deciding to keep our talk between us.

"Do you like him?" She asked slyly.

"What? Who? Bernard? Nah," I said nervously. Judy just gave me the 'Sure ya don't' look, and I gave in, "Is it really that obvious?"

"To everyone, but Bernard. Even Curtis knows." Judy said knowingly, "And I think Bernard likes you too."

"Really?" I said, a little too eager.

"Definitely. You know, Bernard's birthday is next week. You should give him something special," she said raising her eyebrows.

"Hmmmmm..."

So? What do you think? Find out what Maddie will do for Bernard's B-Day. Thanks for reading! And please review! I don't care if it's even just "Update pplz!"


	4. The Dance

A/N: I thank you for the review! Man, I needed some praise. SO, in this chappie, I'm not writing in first person. Hope you like. Fun scene at the end!

The Saturday before Bernard's party, Judy and Maddie were out shopping in one of the boutiques downtown. They were both in the dressing rooms, trying to decide what to wear. Judy had on a light blue dress with silver trim.

"Oooh, try this on," Maddie said, offering a silver tiara. It had diamonds placed in the weaved metal. Judy happily complied. "That's perfect. You look just like a princess. And who is your prince?"

"Curtis asked me, which I think is sweet, but I told him I'd think about it," Judy said, unsure.

"Say yes! He's sweet. And he likes you," Maddie prodded.

"Well, did Bernard ask you?" Judy said, giving Maddie the limelight.

"Not yet," Maddie said sheepishly. She tried on a green and brown dress, with colored leaves for the veil on the bottom.

"I love that! You should buy that dress for the party!

At another shop, Bernard and Curtis were seeing about getting some suits tailored.

"So Bernard, have you asked her yet?" Curtis said looking in the mirror.

"Who?"

"You know you."

"No, I have asked Maddie yet. Did you ask Judy?"

"Yes, but she said no."

"That doesn't sound like Judy. What exactly did she say?"

"She said, 'I'll think about it.' But everyone knows that means no."

"We'll see."

"Are you ready to go?" Maddie asked Judy. They both were making final touches to their outfits.

"While the boys finish up, tell me again what happened last night," Judy begged.

"Okay, well, I was walking home as usual and Bernard offer to walk with me, since we were in the same building. He walked me all the way to my door. Then he asked me to the party. I was so excited, I immediately said yes. And that was about it," Maddie said, blushing.

"Girls, come on!" They heard Curtis yell behind the door.

"Let's go," Maddie said, pulling Judy behind her.

Curtis was at the door smiling. He was wearing a dark green suit (of course), with a red tie.

"Where's Bernard?"

"He's at the party. Something about making sure no surprises would happen this year," Curtis explained. They walked over, and the party had begun. It looked amazing. Lights were spinning, the music was jumping, and the elves had gone crazy.

"Why are they so wild?" Maddie asked

"Well, its not just Bernard's birthday, but its also the start of the new toy-making year. It was actually Bernard's idea," Curtis explained, shrugging.

The workshop was jumping. Maddie saw Abby, Pork-Chop, and a few other elves she knew. Santa and Mrs. Clause were at the top of the stairs speaking to each other.

"Hey guys!" Bernard called over the loud music from the top of the stairs. He slid down the banister.

"Hey, great party," Maddie said smiling. Suddenly a slow song started. Judy and Curtis went off and started dancing.

"Uh, Do you wanna dance?" Bernard stuttered.

"I'd love to," Maddie smilied. She grabbed his hand and put her hands on his shoulders. He put his hands around her waist. They rocked back and forth. He smilied at her, and she blushed. He took one hand off her waist to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. He looked over her shoulder and chuckled. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Look over at Curtis," he said, quietly. Sure enough, in Curtis's back pocket was the Elf Handbook. She laughed.

Then she realized how close he was. The space between them had virtually disappeared. He must have noticed too, because he stopped smiling. He tried to kiss her, but she whispered in his ear to come out into the hall with her. He nodded.

He followed her and leaned against the wall.

"Happy birthday," she smiled, handing him a small package. He opened it and pulled out a gold watch.

"What is it?" he asked, examining the watch.

"That is a communicator watch. You can talk to Santa, Curtis, Judy, or even me. What's special about yours is that it's pure gold," she put it on him.

"Thanks."

"Actually, it's a two part present."

"What's the second part?"

"Close your eyes."

BERNARD'S P.O.V.

I happily complied with her request.

I felt her hands on my neck. What the? Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips on mine. I subconsciously threw my hands around her waist and pulled her closer. She put her hand behind my head and dug her other hand into my hair. After a few seconds, we both came up for air.

"Wow," I breathed. Our eyes locked for what seemed like a long time.

NORMAL P.O.V.

Bernard was the one who broke the silence.

"Um, we should be getting back now."

"Yeah," Maddie said, turning. They began to walk back when Bernard placed his arm around her waist.

"You're amazing."

A/N: What did you think? This is my fav chappie. I've recently gotten back into the Santa Clause for the holidays. So, keep the reviews coming!


	5. Tattletale

A/N: Well, I just saw SC 2 on Disney again, and I was thrilled with Bernard. I am so into the Christmas Spirit right now. Anyway, I don't own anything except the OCs and the plot. Thanks! This is not as mushy as the last chappie, but the end is heart-warming. This is for yumi! Next chapter will be up soon!

The next morning, Bernard was fixing his hair when he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" he shouted. He put his dark green beret on his curly haired head, and answered the door.

Curtis was standing there. "Heya Boss," he smiled. Bernard let him in and Curtis sat down on the couch.

The suite was much bigger than a normal elf's room. It had a bedroom, living room (with a TV) and an office. The bedroom was done like everyone else's: the colors and patterns, and a balcony. The living room had a faux leather couch, a recliner and a TV. The study was Bernard's favorite though, only because he spent most of his time there. The walls were covered in bookshelves, and there was a desk with an office chair. This and the bedroom both branched off of the Living room.

"What do you want?" Bernard said, knowing something was up.

"A guy can't see his friend before work?" Curtis asked innocently.

"No, it's just you called me 'Boss'. You never would admit that I had seniority over you unless you wanted something. It's simple psychology," he explained.

"Okay, you win. And what do you think I want? Besides your job, of course," Curtis asked.

"If this is about last night, forget it. I'm not saying a word about me and Maddie," Bernard quickly got up, and motioned for them both to leave.

In the hallway, Curtis was getting even more annoying. "C'mon tell me! I won't tell anyone!" Curtis begged.

"No," he said sternly, "Good Morning!"

Elves were already up and about, doing their work and greeting each other. "Good morning, Bernard!" Some elves shouted from the tinsel station.

Curtis had an idea, "What if I don't bother you for the rest of the day? You would have to deal with me bringing up the rules and did I mention you have the whole day to yourself?"

Bernard relished the idea of Curtis off his back for the entire day. That meant no screw-ups, no danger, the entire day without a major mishap. "Okay, your on," Bernard turned and shook Curtis's hand.

"So, tell me!" Bernard pulled him aside and sighed.

"Okay Curtis, here's the story in a nut-shell: Maddie and I danced and I think we both felt something. So, she lead me to the hall and gave me this watch," Bernard showed him, "I thanked her and…"

"And?"

"She…Um…She sorta…kissed me. Happy?" Bernard stuttered.

"Good-bye, Bernard. I'm gonna go get some hot chocolate. Have a nice day off!" Curtis smiled as he went off towards Judy's stand.

"Hi Bernard," Maddie came rushing up to him with a hug.

"Good-morning," he hugged her back. She kissed him on the cheek, "What was that for?"

"For making last night awesome," she shrugged.

"See you later," he smiled and gently pushed her in the direction of the research and development department. This was Maddie's new workplace. She thought she had a great job. She helped create some of the latest equipment in Elf technology. It was great, and she saw Bernard a lot.

Later that day, Bernard was walking around the factory, smiling. He was headed toward the Naughty and Nice Center, when trouble opened its eyes and locked on Bernard. (A/N: Not a bad metaphor, huh?)

"Hey Romeo! Going to go smooch your girl-friend?" one of the boys in the wrapping department called.

"What?" Bernard thought he was hearing things.

"HEY JULIET! I THINK YOUR FINE YOU REALLY BLOW MY MIND! MAYBE, SOMEDAY, YOU AND ME CAN RUN AWAY! I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW, I WANNA BE YOUR ROMEO!" He and his friends sang loudly, before bursting out laughing.

"What'd you call me?"

"What do you think, Kissy McDate-a-lot? Ha Ha!" another friend called.

Bernard felt his anger boil inside of him. Before he could be rational, he had the leader pinned against the wall.

"Yo! I didn't mean nothin'! Just goofin', ya know?" Pork-Chop panicked.

"Who told you?"

"Curtis! Just lemme go!"

Bernard dropped him and marched off to find Curtis.

Before long, Curtis was the one against the wall. Before Bernard or Maddie could say anything, an announcement when on the speakers.

_Will Bernard, Maddie, and Curtis, please report to Santa's office? He must speak to you on this year's quota._

"Wonderful," Bernard said leading the rest of the group to the Big Guy's Office.

"So, what happened?" Santa asked. The four of them were in his office. Bernard and Maddie stood on either side of Curtis. All three of them burst out talking at once.

"Stop!" Santa said putting up his hands.

"May I speak, please?" Bernard said half angry, half impatient. Santa nodded.

"Okay, this morning Curtis came to me and begged to hear what happened last night. I told him in exchange for a day off from his incessant talking,"

"What did happen last night?"

"Uh…I'd…Um…Rather not say, sir. Personal."

"Fair enough, go on."

"Well, just this afternoon, a group of boys started mocking me about me and Maddie, and I lost control."

"You had him up against a wall! I'll say you lost it."

"So, I went to find Curtis to talk. Done," Bernard ended.

"Okay. Well. I think, Maddie, your story is similar, except you didn't go after Curtis," Santa inquired.

"Yes, sir."

"And Curtis, let me think what your story is: You went to Bernard's, got the story, didn't tell anyone, and Bernard just came to beat you up for the heck of it. Am I right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is that the truth?"

"No sir. I told people because I wanted everyone about it, to get everyone to be less respectful of Bernard and more of me."

"Well, your sentence will be to correct that. Curtis, you don't get respect by trashing someone else's reputation. You get it by being a good person. I sentence you to one month of no magic, no number 2, and you will be working in the reindeer stalls. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." Curtis left and Maddie followed.

"Bernard?"

"Sir?"

"Bernard, if you re going to date her, there will be mockery. But if you love her, you'll ignore it. I understand if you are not together yet, or are not public, but I know you'll figure a way that you can balance it. Good-bye Bernard."

"Bye, Santa."

A/N: So? Good? Suggestions? Comments? Questions? Review! Do it!!

Luv,

Lila


	6. Conclusion of Part 1

A/N: Well, here we go again…

That night, Maddie and Bernard were hanging out it Bernard's apartment. They were sitting on the couch. Maddie had her head on Bernard's chest and he was stroking her hair. They were watching a movie. He turned his head and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at him.

"So, what do you wanna do?" she asked.

"I have an idea," Bernard said, with a light bit of seduction in his voice. He kissed her and she kissed back. He ran his finger around her neck, ear and shoulder. When he tucked one of her bangs behind her ear, she shivered. He lightly rubbed the base of her ear. She shivered.

"Gotcha," he whispered. He brushed his lips against hers. She put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"You're pretty good at this for an elf," she said, a bit shocked and out of breath.

"I guess it's a gift," he said, leaning in for the one last kiss of the night.

A/N: Sorry the conclusion is so short, but good news… drum roll plz…tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat…There's a part 2!!!! It will follow Bernard and Maddie's journey through the 1st Santa Clause movie! Woo!


End file.
